


Stockholm

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 白兔趴伏著，以虔誠乖順的姿態被毒蛇吃掉。
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 20





	Stockholm

**Author's Note:**

> [因為這個衣裝的26衍生的殺手兄妹(x)搭檔(o)設定](https://twitter.com/official_ONEUS/status/1292838140105781248)

「不行不行不行……」  
李抒澔眼明手快地按住抓在他皮帶扣上的手，小孩沒得逞不滿的扁了扁嘴，手上卻沒有要放開的意思。  
「幫你擦藥。」  
「哪有可能傷這裡啊……不是、手，你的手住手，呀這孩子，至少先讓我去洗澡？不是很討厭我一身腥味嗎？」  
孫東柱停頓了一下，仰頭直勾勾地看向他，「那我跟你一起洗。」  
「不是，我為什麼要？」  
「我幫你脫衣服。」  
「呀！」  
  
實在沒辦法，李抒澔只好捉住他的手腕反手把孫東柱放倒在床上，視線旋轉一圈背後栽在柔軟的床鋪裡，孫東柱還沒反應過來，目光裡撐在上頭遮住天花板電燈的人趕緊抓準時機逃進浴室。  
  
「呀李抒澔！」

從浴室出來的時候剛剛鬧騰的孩子已經變成床上的一顆球，房間裡只有一張雙人床，看這個樣子他今天晚上別想沾到床了。窩在小沙發上將就的時候腹部卻感覺到重量沉下來，到底是多不屈不撓？小孩抓著手槍抵住他額頭，不做就殺了你。  
雖然說得很有威脅性，但實際上連保險都沒開。李抒澔如果三兩下卸掉他的槍，肯定會更鬧彆扭，所以只是任他指著，故意歛了表情說，那開槍啊。小朋友就開始心虛起來，不知道是李抒澔真的很會看表情還是孫東柱太好懂，他們兩個若能平衡一點的話很多時候會比較好辦，他想起之前呂煥雄聽了就說，東柱明明也是很懂得看人臉色的，難道不是哥的問題嗎？都被叫做毒蛇了——會這樣叫的也就是一些並沒有機會接近他的下級，但現在看著孫東柱又好像有點理解了，他不確定對別人來說現在自己面對起來是怎樣，但孫東柱的確像是一隻被蛇盯上的白兔。  
最後放棄僵持，撇撇嘴手槍放掉在地上，孫東柱要起身卻被李抒澔扛起來，蹬著腳搥著對方的背也不得回應，只能抓緊哥哥然後才被輕輕扔在床上，跟剛剛的情況有點相似，但是李抒澔沒有再跑開，洗完澡披著浴袍，鬆鬆垮垮的領口就大開在他面前。  
  
太帥氣了，真不公平。也不是沒有對那些肌肉上下其手過，卻在這種時候害羞起來，但是李抒澔稍微散發殺氣的時候反倒把他迷得暈頭轉向，害怕顫抖卻臉紅心跳，變了調的斯德哥爾摩症候群。  
就連李抒澔的吻落在他身上他都忍不住發抖，被他解開了皮件和兩顆襯衫扣，濕潤的輕吻滑過就像蛇鱗和吐信，抹上毒液一樣眩暈發燙。  
還要繼續嗎？你像要被吃掉的小白兔。李抒澔忍不住說，卻沒受到預計中的搥打，孫東柱撇開視線沒看他，可手卻扯住他的浴衣袖口。  
  
「那你吃吧。」

任務配合的時候多半是孫東柱在後方支援狙擊，李抒澔在前頭深入目標，掛著對講機兩個人各說各話，總是吵起來，但大多時候孫東柱還是會服膺李抒澔的指令——也的確幾乎是正確的，至少活到了現在。孫東柱這樣乾脆聽話的樣子還是讓李抒澔挺稀罕的，在耳邊囑咐讓他擺成方便的姿勢，也不會像平常一樣先抗議最後才屈服，只是紅著臉照著哥哥想要的樣子，進入的時候流出嗚咽的聲音，但也很好地全吞進去了。  
  
「沒問題嗎？」  
  
小孩搖搖頭，只是眼淚就掛在眼角，騙不了誰。李抒澔伸手去抹掉的時候孫東柱懵懵地蹭了蹭他的掌心，十足小動物的樣子，他就突然覺得自己的確有蛇一樣的食性，面對著獵物佔有的慾望也水漲船高。

正面進入的姿勢讓孫東柱的樣子一覽無遺，睫毛沾著淚臉也紅得不像話，總歸是漂亮的，李抒澔無意識讚歎出聲的時候他就抓緊他的胳膊，手勁很大，可能要淤青，但下面卻也不知道為什麼絞緊了。小孩起初還因為害臊而一直別開頭，李抒澔看著覺得有趣，就扳過他的下頷接吻，小孩被親得迷迷糊糊，問話的時候就更本能地回答，承受快感的時候叫他旻哥——用異常黏膩的聲音喚他最初的名字。

為什麼總是改不過來？現在是抒澔啊，李抒澔。可是，好像叫旻哥比較靠近一點，就算溫柔也可能是毒液誘發的一瞬幻覺也好，因為我又搞不懂——搞不懂李抒澔。  
太莫名其妙的認知了，李抒澔才無法理解到底差別在哪，但小孩就是喜歡計較這些模糊抽象的東西，雖然沒必要但還是，挺可愛的——這種沒有邏輯意義的答案他卻也意外地不討厭。

那東柱喜歡哪個？建旻還是抒澔？孫東柱眨眨眼睛，視線有點被覆蓋眼球表面的淚水糊掉了，但李抒澔撐在他身上，周身散著背對的日光燈光，頭髮微微垂下來的樣子，好像神明一樣——他就是他的神。  
所以哪個都好，溫柔的旻哥和危險的李抒澔，都好。

白兔趴伏著，以虔誠乖順的姿態被毒蛇吃掉。  


fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 小兔自投羅網 蛇哥哥沒有喜歡(有喜歡


End file.
